The Defining Moment
by i'manationalnobody
Summary: All Human. Bella's in the band 'The Karma Killers' and Edward is in the small town band 'Silent Rage' what happens when they go on tour together. Will they stay friends or will a romance form?
1. Chapter 1

**I don't know if I'll continue this, it depends if you guys like it or not I guess. Also, the name's kinda rubbish but I couldn't think of anything else**

**Summary; All human. Bella is the lead singer in the band The Karma Killers and Edward happens to be the lead singer in the band Silent Rage who meets Bella after a gig and gives her his cd in hope she'll let his band tour with hers. Will the two get together as time goes on?**

I looked in the mirror behind the dressing room table, my long black hair fell more than half way down my back, framing my face with my bangs swept across my forehead. I wore a black and grey striped v neck top tucked into grey high wasted shorts with suspenders attached to them going over my shoulders. I walked over to my shoes box and pulled out black 6 inch heels, I was used to wearing them by now. My make up was dark and captivating around my eyes, and my lips were a red colour with a slight blush to my cheeks. I grabbed a bowler hat and shoved it on my head giving off a vintage looked. Charlotte, my band mate came running in, almost tripping in her heels and threw a leather jacket at me which went half way down my stomach when it was on.

Charlotte's bright blonde, almost white hair, fell down past her shoulders and her full fringe sat messed up and to the side, giving her a edgy look. Her make up wasn't as severe as mine, only a tad of eyeliner and lipgloss. She wore a cut up Led Zeppelin t shirt that fell to about her thighs with stockings. "You look hot," I said to her, approving of her outfit. She winked at me and blew me a kiss as she applied more lipgloss.

We could hear the crowd chanting 'The Karma Killers', waiting for us to come on, we still had another 5 minutes to spare. Rian, our drummer walked in along side Mikey, our bassist. They both wore different coloured plaid shirts with skinny jeans, keeping it simple I see. "You girl's look hot tonight," Rian whispered, advancing on Charlotte and pulling her against him and pulling her into a make out session.

I rolled my eyes at them and stood by Mikey, he's been depressed the whole tour since his girlfriend's back in New York, this was our last date of our American tour and we had 3 weeks off until the UK tour starts & his girlfriend Blake was coming with us on it. Our support act pulled out last week so we've been stressed out trying to find someone to support us otherwise Tom, our tour manager says the tour will have to be postponed.

When Rian and Charlotte finally pulled apart Charlotte grabbed her guitar and walked onto stage along with Mikey and Rian and took their places. The lights started coming on and they started playing their instruments as the audience screamed. I stood at the side, smiling at the view and waited till it was my turn to sing and grabbed my microphone and walked on stage adding a dance to my steps as I sung.

**(The Pretty Reckless - Make Me Wanna Die)**

_Take me, I'm alive, never was a girl with a wicked mind_

_But everything, looks better, when the sun goes down_

_I had everything, opportunities for eternity and I _

_Could belong to the night_

_Your eyes, your eyes, I can see in your eyes, your eyes_

_You make me wanna die_

_I'll never be good enough_

_You make me wanna die_

_And everything you love_

_Will burn up in the light_

_And every time I look inside your eyes_

_You make me wanna die_

_Taste me, drink my soul_

_Show me all the thing_

_That I shouldn't know _

_And there's a blue moon on the rise_

_Your eyes, your eyes_

_I can see in your eyes, your eyes_

_Everything in your eyes, your eyes_

_You make me wanna die_

_I'll never be good enough_

_You make me wanna die_

_And everything you love_

_Will burn up in the light_

_And every time _

_I look inside your eyes _

_(Burning in the light)_

_Make me wanna die_

_I'll die for you, my love, my love_

_I'll lie for you, my love, my love_

_(Make me wanna die)_

_I'll steal for you, my love, my love_

_(You make me wanna die)_

_I'll die for you, my love, my love_

_We'll burn up in the light _

_Every time I look inside your eyes_

_I'm burning in the light_

_I look inside your eyes_

_I'm burning in the light_

_I look inside your eyes_

_You make me wanna die_

As I finished the song I smiled into the crowd as they cheered. "How y'all doing Seattle?" I asked into the audience, the response I got was loud screams. "Well, we're The Karma Killers, I'm Bella, this is Charlotte, this is Mikey and up there in the Drums is Rian," I spoke through the microphone, pointing out each person as I said their names.

"Okay, our next song, is our latest single Tonight, sing along if you know the words," I shouted through the mic.


	2. Chapter 2

**(Alex Band - Tonight. I've not put the whole song up, it's to long)**

_Well the sky broke in two_

_Found you dancing alone_

_Then the room filled up with you_

_And that song we both know _

_About a girl who lived in a shell,_

_And a boy washed up somewhere else_

_With the ocean in between _

_Oooooo. Whatever I'm through_

_You know I'm talking about you._

_Tonight, _

_I got you where I want you_

_Closer I can tell you anything_

_Your're the song that I sing_

_Tonight, _

_Let the music take us over_

_We'll fall into forever, all is right_

_Cause I got you where I want you_

_Tonight _

_Tonight_

_Through all of science and history _

_Well nothings ever stuck with me_

_But now I'm locked onto you _

_And I'm holding onto _

_The only thing I know_

_And now I'm never letting go _

_Tonight_

_I got you where I want you_

_Closer, I can tell you anything _

_You're the song that I sing _

I smiled at the reaction of the crowd, hands were raised up the air everywhere as I looked out into the crowd of a few thousand people. "You guys are awesome." I took off my leather jacket, receiving whistles from the crowd as I did so. "It's hot in here, you guys think?" I teased them, laughing. I pulled my hat off my head and chucked it into the crowd and watched as a group of people fought over it until a girl finally got it.

I danced across the stage as I sang Have A Nice Day, Iris, I Wanna, Coffee Shop Soundtrack and Tell Me I'm a wreck.

"You guys have been amazing tonight, what a great way to round off this tour, we love you Seattle. If any of you are still hanging around we'll be out the front in under a hour to meet as much of you as we can. This is our last song, it's dedicated to all of you who just want to let your feelings out, this is I'm Not Okay," I screamed. I raised my hand in the air and started jumping, encouraging the crowd to copy my action which they did straight away.

**(My Chemical Romance - I'm Not Okay)**

_Well if you wanted honestly, that's all you had to say_

_I never want to let you down or have you go, it's better off this way_

_For all the dirty looks, the photographs your boyfriend took_

_Remember when your broke your foot from jumping out the second floor?_

_I'm not okay _

_I'm not okay_

_I'm not okay_

_Your wear me _

_What will it take to show you that it's not the life it seems?_

_(I'm not okay)_

_I told you time and time again _

_you sing the words but don't know what it means_

_(I'm not okay)_

_To be a joking look, another line without hook_

_You said you read me like a book, but the pages are all torn and frayed_

_I'm okay_

_I'm okay!_

_I'm okay, now_

_(I'm okay, now)_

_But you really need to listen to me_

_Because I'm telling you the truth_

_I mean this, I'm okay!_

_(Trust me)_

_I'm not okay_

_I'm not okay_

_Well, I'm not okay _

_I'm not o-fucking-kay_

_I'm not okay_

_I'm not okay_

_(Okay)_

"You're one of the best, if not the best crowd on this tour. This is our first time playing here and you really made it special, wish us luck on our UK tour which starts in just over 3 weeks. If any of you know a band that could possibly support us on it, let us know if you talk to us outside. GOODNIGHT SEATTLE, WE LOVE YOU."

I walked off stage waving at the crowd with Charlotte, Rian & Mikey behind me. "I'm going to change clothes, I'll be back soon." I shouted over my shoulder as I walked into my small changing room. I grabbed skinny jeans from the rack and put them on with a plan white tank top with a black studded jacket and a pink and black plaid scarf wrapped around my neck. I combed through my hair, there were loose curls in it by now. I re-applied my eyeliner and lipstick and went outside and waited on Mikey, Charlotte & Rian. "Yo, bella, everyone else is outside meeting fans, they said they'd see you out there"

I walked out the large doors, a group of about 50 fans stood patiently waiting on Charlotte, Rian & Mikey to sign stuff and take pictures. I walked over the the left and side and started talking to fans until I bumped into someone. "Oh, sorry," I spoke as I looked up into startled emerald green eyes.

**Songs played without lyrics; Bon Jovi - Have A Nice Day, Goo Goo Dolls - Iris, The All American Rejects - I Wanna, All Time Low - Coffee Shop Soundtrack, Every Avenue - Tell Me I'm A wreck.**


	3. Chapter 3

"It's fine," he breathed into my face. I got a good look at him, his hair was in all different directions, looking rugged. His cheekbones were high and he had a smiling dancing around his lips. His eyes made you feel like he was reading your mind as I looked into them. He wore a t-shirt with 'The Karma Killers' logo onto it and black skinny jeans with converse. He was flawless. "I'm Edward, could you sign this please?" He said as he handed over 'The Karma Killer's' latest album. I nodded smiling as I signed it and handed it back to him. "Can I get a photo a well, Bella?" I felt light headed as he said my name, it sounded perfect coming from his lips. I think he knew the effect he had on me from the smirk he had placed on his lips.

"Of course you can Edward," I whispered in him ear. I placed my hand on his chest and let him pull me close so our faces were almost touching then he pulled the camera out and placed it above us as he took a photo of us. I smiled looking up at the camera. I took the camera off him and placed the camera up in the air and this time I kissed him cheek, feeling the side of him mouth go up in a grin as my lips touched his cheek. The flashed stunned me for a moment then I handed the camera back to him. I smiled at him then walked away to meet more fans.

…

1 hour and 33 minutes later we'd successfully got pictures with the fans, signed autographs for almost everybody and had a mini conversation with most people, to say I was freezing was a understatement.

I stood next to Charlotte checking to see we'd got through all the fans when I felt someone grab my arm. I turned round to see who it was. I turned around the see Edward, the hot guy from earlier, A tall man that looked twice the size of me, a boy with golden hair and a pixie like girl in front of me. The pixie spoke "Hi, I'm Alice, this is my brother Edward, he's the singer in a band called Silent Rage, they're not famous or anything, they're only known around town. This is Jasper, the guitarist and this is Emmett the drummer. Jasper's my boyfriend and Emmett's girlfriend isn't here tonight, she's in New York for a film job. They were to nervous to give you they're cd to listen to so I volunteered to come up. I hope you don't think I'm being to pushy here," she continued blabbering.

"Alice, chill. We'd love to have a listen to the cd. I'll give you my phone and you can put whoever's number in and I'll get in contact with them over the next few days to see if you've got the spot or not." I handed over my blackberry to Edward and he gave me the cd in return. Charlotte grabbed the cd off me and inspected it. I rolled my eyes towards her, earning a laugh of Emmett.

Edward handed me my blackberry back. "Thanks again, Bella, you're great," he looked at the ground as he spoke. Alice, bounded forward and hugged me.

"GROUP HUG!" Emmett screamed and joined in, Jasper joined in after Emmett yelling at him several times and Edward came forward and joined in. I couldn't help but feel the shock that rippled through me as Edward had his hand placed on my lower back. Our eyes locked and for a second I thought I saw a look of longing in them.

When I the group hug ended I decided to speak "I better get going now, we're going back to New York for 3 weeks vacation until the tour and we've got a plane to catch in 2 hours. It was really nice meeting you, I'll give you a call over the next few days, Edward. Bye." I smiled as Charlotte and I walked onto the tour bus. When I looked out the tour bus window I saw Alice bounding up and down excitedly and clapping her hands and Emmett was on the phone to someone, his girlfriend I assumed. Jasper was attempting to control Alice whilst Edward stared at the bus as we drove away. Seattle is definitely one of the best places we've played so far.

…..

I sat at the window seat of the plane looking out the window in the sea of fluffy looking clouds. Charlotte sat next to me and Rian and Mikey were a few seats in front of us. Pretty much the whole crew was on the plane on their way back to New York. I'd be staying with my mum and dad the next 3 weeks until touring again. They're never home though, my mums a famous designer so she's always at fashion shows and my dad's a film director so he's working on a film set for the next two weeks since he' been working on it almost a month.

When the plane landed I grabbed Charlottes arm and pulled her off the plane. While we were waiting for luggage Rian kept sitting on the luggage carousel and moving round with it until Charlotte finally pulled him off it. Mikey was practically jumping with joy at the fact he was seeing his girlfriend soon. They lived together about 15 minutes away from where I stayed with my mum and dad. I'm planning on getting my own house or apartment soon, after the UK tour is finished I will. My parent's house is basically just a place to crash when I'm home from tour.

Mikey and his girlfriend have been dating 6 years, I figure he'll propose anytime now. He's 25 and she's 24 and they're so in love it's unbelievable. Anytime your in a room with them it feels like your intruding on a private moment between them. Charlotte and Rian have been dating 2 years, Rian has his own apartment and Charlotte stays at his house most nights and other nights she just stays with her parents. Rian's 27, he's 4 years older than Charlotte but I swear he acts about 7.

Then there's me, I'm alone, single, 22 and living with my parent's until I find a house. Being single never bothered me but now it does, anytime I thought single my mind immediately went to Edward, I wonder if he has a girlfriend, I wonder if he like's me in the way I like him. I wonder if he's thinking about me right now.

One thing's for sure, if his band do support us on the UK tour I can't let my feelings get in the way of my career. What if he's topless at any point? I won't be responsible for my actions against him.

….

I placed Silent Rage's album in my cd player and lay down on the bed as the song played through. They're good I thought to myself….


	4. Chapter 4

**(You Me At Six - Stay With Me. Not the full song) **

_You've got a lot to say _

_For the one that walked away_

_I give you take_

_It's the way it's always been_

_Oh how do I know if I should stay or just go _

_The bottom line is this way that I'll never know_

_Stay with me_

_Stay with me, stay with me_

_Stay with me, oh_

_Whoa, whoa, whoa_

_Whoa, whoa, whoa_

_You've got a lot you say _

_For the one that pushed me away_

_I give you take_

_Some things, they never change_

_Just change_

_Stay with me_

_Stay with me, stay with me_

_Stay with me_

Track 12 of the album finished. I picked up my phone and called Charlotte, "Hey Charlotte, listen, I think Silent Rage are really good, how about I play them down the phone for you?" I heard a chorus of yells, she must be with Rian. I restarted the song 'Stay With Me' and held the phone up to the stereo. "What do you guys think?" I asked as soon as the song was finished.

"They're awesome, Bella. We should totally get them to support us. Phone Edward and let him know, I saw the way you were looking at him you know, he was looking at you to…" She trailed off.

"Charlotte, we're just friends, if you can even call us friends. He's a awesome guy but it'd be weird hooking up on tour. What if we did and then there was nothing between us except awkwardness? It'd be to weird and it'd wreck the tour for us." I babbled.

"Bella, you think about things to much. Just do what your heart tells you to do. I've got you go, Rian er, wants me to… watch a documentary with him. Bye Bells."

They totally weren't watching a documentary together. I pulled out my blackberry and sent a text.

_To: Edward __J _

_Hey Edward, I listened to your album and let the others listen to it and we all agreed you guys should support us. Our tour manager will get hold of Alice and talk details with her. What are you doing? Can't wait to see you again._

_xoxo, _

_Bella._

I turned put 'White Chicks' in my DVD player and lay down in my bed. It feels good to be home I thought. My phone went off and I pulled it out to see I had a text from Edward, my heart speeded up as I opened the text document.

_To: Bella J_

_I can't thank you enough for this opportunity. Emmett & Jasper are stoked, they probably won't shut up for the next 3 weeks, Emmett thinks your awesome. Emmett's girlfriend is in New York finishing up a movie so we're all heading down there for the next 3 weeks. My parent's moved there anyway so I'm staying there the next few weeks. Can't wait to see you too, Bella._

_xoxo, _

_Edward._

I smiled as I read the text. He's adorable I thought it myself and I turned the DVD off and went to sleep.

…

I woke up to a empty house, my mother's in Milan and my father was out at some movie set. I sat munching on my bowl of cereal thinking of what to do today when I decided I'd go see Carlisle and Esme, my neighbours. They were really sweet, whenever I'm back home I'm in their house almost every day, they're like second parents to me. I went and got dressed, putting on black shorts, a black tank top with a plaid button up shirt of the top & I put on plain black pumps. Time to go see Carlisle and Esme.

Their garden was full of flowers, Esme love gardening. I walked up to the big white house and chapped on the door. Carlisle answered. "Bella dear, how wonderful to see you back home. Come on in, Esme will be so pleased to see you, she's missed you a lot."

I hugged Carlisle then walked into the kitchen to see Esme standing alone, putting a turkey in the oven. She looked up as she heard me come to the door. "Bella!" She shouted and ran over and hugged me. "I've missed you so much, you've been gone almost a month and a half. My two sons and daughter are here, I can't wait to introduce you to them, they'll simply love you. Oh Bella, you look great," she said as she pulled me into another hug. I laughed and hugged her tighter, I'd really missed her.

"Mum, what's with the shouting?" I heard a voice vaguely like Emmett's say. As several foot steps came to the door I was shocked to see who it was.

**EPOV**

Alice, Emmett and I arrived at my parent's house today. Alice and her boyfriend Jasper are staying here with me but Emmett's leaving to live with his girlfriend Rosalie for 3 weeks before the tour starts. I still can't believe we'll be supporting The Karma Killers.

I heard my mother shout, my brow's creased. "Mum, what's with the shouting?" Emmett yelled.

I motioned for Emmett, Alice & Jasper to come with me into the kitchen. My father stood at the door smiling at whatever my mum was doing. When I looked at her I saw her hugging a girl close. The girls long blackish hair fell down past her mid back. When the girl turned round I got a shock, it was Bella. She was wearing shorts. Oh those legs I thought as I stared in shock.

Her face was shocked to and Alice bounded forward hugging Bella. Bella looked at my mother. "Esme, you didn't tell that Edward, Emmett & Alice were your children, I met them the Seattle gig."

"YEAH, AND MUM, WE'RE SUPPORTING THE KARMA KILLERS ON THEIR UK TOUR, HOW AWESOME IS THIS?" Emmett screeched as he pulled Bella into a hug. Way to ruin a surprise Emmett, I thought. Bella laughed and hugged him back then moved onto Jasper. Esme went into conversation about Alice talking about the tour.

Bella stepped towards me and wrapped her arms around my chest as I pulled her into me. I lingered a little longer sniffing her hair as I hugged her. From the look in my mothers eyes as I released Bella, she saw me. My mother stood grinning at the two of us as she chatted with Alice, fortunate for me Bella was talking with Emmett and Jasper and didn't see my mother staring at us in a knowing look, smiling.


	5. Chapter 5

**BPOV **

I couldn't help but hold Edward a few extra moments. I hope he didn't notice. He scent was intoxicating, as soon as I pulled away from him, I wanted him close to me again but Emmett pulled me over to talk with him and Jasper.

"So Bellsy, how many tour dates are we playing?" Emmett asked excitedly.

"We're playing 12 different sell out venues but we'll be been gone for just over 3 weeks," I spoke back. When I looked around the room I saw Esme and Alice talking excitedly in hushed voices, their gazes flicking on me every so often. Jasper and Emmett were having a debate about the latest basketball game. I rolled my eyes at them.

Edward stood in the corner of the room, his eyes fixated on me, when he realised I noticed him he smiled. None of us looked away until Alice broke me out of my daze. "Bella, Bella? I'm going to be in charge of what you wear at each gig. Do you think Charlotte, Mikey and Rian would let me pick their outfits out to?"

"I'm sure Charlotte wouldn't mind, she's obsessed with picking out clothes and Rian will pretty much do anything Charlotte tells him to. Mikey might be harder to convince but if you get his girlfriend, our assistant tour manager to persuade him, he'll let you." I thought I saw a quick flash of relief in Edwards eyes as I mentioned Mikey's girlfriend but maybe I was imagining it.

"Bella, would you like to stay for dinner?" Esme asked sweetly.

"Only if you're sure Esme," I replied back shyly.

"You know your always welcome here, Isabella." I smiled as she said Isabella, Esme and Carlisle were the only people who I allowed to call me Isabella, mainly because I held so much respect for them.

"I'M BACK!" I heard a barbie like voice shout. A girl with long golden hair and wearing a red dress walked into the kitchen. She walked up to Emmett and kissed his cheek. This must be Rosalie, Emmett's girlfriend. She looked around the room and when her eyes set on me they flashed with recognition. "Can I hug you?" she whispered awe. I nodded, laughing. She lunged at me and held me close. "I'm Rosalie, call me Rose though. Your dad's works on the movie set I'm working on. He talks about you all the time, he promised he'd introduce us sometime and I walk into the kitchen and your standing right here. Wait, why are you here?" She rambled on as the hug ended.

"Well Rose, I live right next door so whenever I'm not touring I talk with Esme. Emmett, Jasper & Edward are touring with The Karma Killers and I believe you've got a space on the tour bus."

Her eyes went as wide as saucers then she started squealing and jumping up and down. Oh god, she's another Alice, now there's two of them to gang up on me. She grabbed Emmett and dragged him out the room. It's like being in the same room as Charlotte and Rian all over again.

"So Bella, walk with me?" Edward asked. I nodded and follow him out into the garden and he led me to a tree swing and started pushing me on it. "What's your favourite colour?"

"Green," I blurted out quickly. My cheeks burned with embarrassment. Thank god he couldn't see my face right now. "What about you?" I asked in return.

"Brown, definitely brown," he replied thoughtfully.

"Why though? Brown's dull and boring and shady." I said thinking of my horrible eye colour.

"Browns a beautiful colour. It has meaning in it, it's bright and alive," he returned.

Brown, I thought to myself. Brown. Brown doesn't have meaning it in, it's not bright and alive. Well my eye colour certainly isn't, I could feel the frown on my face.

"What's your favourite film?" He asked.

"Either Romeo And Juliet or The Notebook, you?" I returned almost straight away. Both are one of the deepest love stories of all time. Both show you have to fight for what you love for and not everything is easy.

"It's A Wonderful Life, it truly shows you the meaning of life," he replied.

God, does he have to sound so deep all the time? I felt small against him, mentally as well as physically. Everyone assumes because I'm confident on stage, I'm like that in person but in actual fact I'm shy with pretty much everybody except, Charlotte, Rian, Mikey, Esme & Carlisle. Although I'm sure that Edward, Alice, Jasper, Emmett and Rosalie will soon join them.

…. 2 weeks later

Over the past couple of weeks I've gotten to know Edward, Alice, Jasper, Emmett and Rosalie a lot better and we're great friends. Charlotte, Rian & Mikey like them a lot to. The tour starts tomorrow so right now we're on a plane heading to the UK. Emmett & Mikey keep pulling pranks on the passengers sitting in front of them and their girlfriends are unsuccessfully trying to get them to stop.

Edward and I are very close now, it feels like we've known each other for years instead of weeks. This is Silent Rage's first supporting tour since they usually just play gigs in their hometown so Edward, Emmett and Jasper aren't handling their nerves very well. I'm still plucking up the courage to tell Edward one thing; I'm unconditionally and irrevocably in love with him.


	6. Chapter 6

I stepped off the stairs of the plane and into the cool British night air. It was around midnight and it was pitch black. Most people around me were talking with a English accent except the band and crew members.

Our first show of the UK tour is tomorrow playing London. It's a sold out venue, I was a bit nervous. It'd be The Karma Killers first UK tour, we've only been over for a award show before. We're staying at a hotel tonight then tomorrow afternoon we'll have a quick sound check then by tomorrow night we'll hit the stage.

The hotel arrangements are the same for every hotel we're staying at over our time in the UK. I can't decide whether it's a good thing or a bad thing that I'm rooming with Edward. It's good for the fact I'll have more time with Edward but it's sure to be awkward when it comes to bed time since there will only be one bed. I blame the other couples for this. If Alice and Jasper weren't dating, Emmett and Rosalie weren't dating, Mikey and Lucy weren't dating and Charlotte and Rian weren't dating we wouldn't have had this issue and I could've easily roomed with one of the girls. Most of the crew members stick together though and I think they're intimidated by me even though I make a attempt to talk to each and everyone of them whenever they're around me.

I stood next to Edward in the cool breeze waiting for a taxi, everyone else had caught one, we were the last people waiting for a taxi except maybe a few crew members. Alice said she'd taken care of our luggage and had it put onto our tour bus and it'd be waiting on us when we woke up in the morning although I'm that tired there's a fair chance I could sleep through the whole concert if someone didn't wake me up.

Edward stood with his hand out facing the taxi, attempting to flag down taxi's, he'd been unsuccessful though, if I was counting right 14 taxi's had drove past us already without anyone in them except the driver. "Edward, why don't you let me try?" I asked him kindly. He nodded exasperated. I stood in position and held my hand out for a taxi.

I watched Edwards mouth drop open as a taxi pulled in the pavement and the driver unlocked the doors for us to get in. I pulled Edward's hand and we slipped into the backseat and I gave the driver the address of our hotel. "Ahh, young love," the taxi driver nodded in our direction as I lay my head on Edward's shoulder. I could feel my cheeks burning at his comment but I made no reply, I noticed Edward didn't either. "Wait, your Bella Swan, the singer out of The Karmas Killers aren't you?" He asked. I nodded telling him yes. "My daughters love you, they're going to your concert tomorrow night, I can't wait to tell them I drove your taxi," he smiled.

"Have you got anything I could sign for them?" I asked him kindly.

His eyes widened, "Oh, I wasn't hinting at anything, miss."

I laughed. "It's fine, honestly, what's their names?"

"Jessica and Lauren," he said, handing me a piece of paper. On the paper I wrote; To Jessica and Lauren, you dad tells me your coming to the London gig tomorrow night, can't wait to see you. Then I signed my signature with a heart after it. I handed the paper back to the driver as he pulled into the hotel parking lot. "Thanks a lot, Bella."

Edward sat forward and handed him the money. I scolded him with my stare and he shrugged smiling. He knew I hated other people paying for me, I think Edward does it just to annoy me.

We thanked the driver and walked into the hotel still hand in hand. "Bella, your dead on your feet. I'll get the keys for the room, you sit on the seats," Edward whispered. I shook my head stubbornly. "I knew I should've tried to get you to sleep on the plane. Let me talk to the receptionist though." I narrowed my eyes into slits as I stared at him as we walked up to the receptionist. "Hi, we're the Cullen residence for room number 340," Edward said to the women.

I watched as she attempted to flirt with him, failing several times until she finally gave him the keys to the hotel room. "Common Bella," he said, dragging me into the lift. He unlocked the hotel room to reveal a huge crème room with a giant bed in the middle and a couch and tv. It was beautiful. "Go get changed Bella."

A thought flashed into my mind. "Oh crap, Edward I forgot to pack pyjamas, I'll just have to sleep in these."

"It's fine. Here, have my shirt, it'll go down to about your knees anyways. I'll just sleep in my jeans, it'll be fine," he said, handing me my shirt. I smirked, looking at him shirt before I took the shirt.

"Only if your sure," I hesitated. He nodded and pushed me into the bathroom. I took my clothes off and put his shirt on, he was right, it went to my knee caps. I took a deep breath and walked back into the bedroom.

Edwards eyes widened as he took in my appearance. "You know, I think I like my clothes better on you than I do me," he said as he pulled me into a hug. I giggled into his bare chest.

"Edward, you don't have to sleep on the couch, I know we discussed this but you know I trust you." I said biting my lip.

"Bella, I'm honestly fine on the sofa, I don't want to make you uncomfortable," he said worriedly.

I rolled my eyes and pulled him onto the bed with me. "You could never make me uncomfortable, your like my best friend," I told him.

He laughed and turned the lamp off, we were both lying on our backs facing the ceiling. "Bella, what if the crowd doesn't like Silent Rage tomorrow?" He asked venerably.

I wanted to reach out and hug him but I didn't want to make him uncomfortable so I settled for grabbing his hand and squeezing it. "Edward, they'll love you guys. You need to be more confident in yourselves. Plus, I'm sure all the girls will be drooling at you guys," I reassured him.

"Do you think I'm droolworthy Bella?" I could hear the smile in his voice as he spoke.

"Shut up Edward." We both laughed.

"So Bella, as your best friend do I have the right to cuddle into you while we sleep?" He asked. I could feel him looking at me through the dark and I felt myself smiling.

"Well, since you're my best friend, why not." I teased. He laughed and pulled me into him, my head resting on his chest and his head on top of mines. "Night Edward." My last thoughts before I went to sleep was how perfect the moment was.


	7. Chapter 7

**I woke up facing a bare chest. I looked up to see Edward's emerald green eyes staring down at me, smiling. Our legs were wrapped around each others and his hand was on my back. I smirked at the situation we were in. "Good morning Edward." **

"**Good morning to you to Bella. Now, as much as I hate to break up our situation we have to get dressed for sound check," Edward said as he rolled off the bed. "I'll make breakfast, you get changed."**

"**Wait, I've still no clothes and where are you producing food from?"**

"**Alice." One word, that was all it took. **

**I grabbed the bag off the sofa and went into the bathroom. I got dressed quickly in lose slacks and a tank top, it was only sound check anyways. My hair was shoved up in a pony tail and I had no make up on. I walked out of the bathroom and into the kitchen towards Edward. "Here's your shirt, thanks of letting me wear it last night." I smiled and handed him the shirt.**

"**Well don't you look radiant today without any make up on. You can just keep the shirt, I don't think it'll ever look as good on me as it did you," he shoved the shirt in my bag.**

"**Thanks," I blushed. "What's for breakfast then, chef Edward?"**

"**Chef Edward," he paused. "I like it, if Silent Rage ever breaks up we know I'll have a career in the cooking industry," he replied cockily.**

"**Well, if your food's as good as you think it is you can be my personal chef."**

**He pulled the chair out for me and ushered me into it and placed a plate on my table with pancakes. Edward sat opposite me and watched as I chewed the first bite. I raised my eyebrows and pretended to think of what I thought of the food. Edward groaned and banged his head off the table. I giggled. "Okay, okay. You've got the job as my personal chef."**

**He rolled his eyes then scoffed down his breakfast. "I'm going to get dressed."**

**Once he was out the room I washed and dried all the dishes then sat watching tv. My phone went off indicating I had a text.**

_**To: Bella**_

_**From: Charlotte**_

_**We've to be at rehearsal in 15 minutes. We've all left. Get in the taxi now and stop ogling Edward ;)!**_

_**To: Charlotte**_

_**From: Bella**_

_**There is no ogling going on here. Edward's getting dressed and then we'll go down, see you soon. **_

"**Edward, we've to be at rehearsal in 15 minutes, Alice has probably arranged our clothes for tonight to be there so hurry up," I called through to him. **

**Edward walked out from the bathroom and wrapped his arm around my waist and kissed my cheek and pulled me to the door. He just kissed my cheek, I might faint right here. There it is again, the spark between us two. I contemplated asking Edward if he felt the spark but it might be awkward so I decided to leave it. At the reception we handed the women back the hotel room keys and ran outside to flag down a taxi. Edward knew better than to try this time so I had to flag it down. **

**A taxi pulled over and we got in and Edward gave him the address of the venue. As soon as the taxi stopped I handed over the money. Edward scowled at me, I laughed and stuck my tongue out. **

**We went into the building and each band got prepared for sound check.**

…**.**

**Soundcheck went well but now it was show time, Silent Rage were nervous during sound check so I hope they're more confident for tonight. The Karma Killers were on top notch. Mikey was playing more happily now that Lucy was on tour with us and he could relax more knowing he'd see her as soon as he was off stage. **

**I looked in the mirror, my hair was wavy and looked a bit shorter. I was wearing a black baggy vest top that was almost the same length as my tight short and I had fishnet tights on with my black stilettos. My eyeliner was dark and heavy as usual, I was known for wearing heavy eyeliner. **

**Silent Rage were due to go on stage any time now so I walked down to their changing room to see Edward pacing outside. His eyes widened as he saw my outfit. "You look hot Bella."**

"**Thanks. Are you nervous?" I asked him. He nodded, his hands shaking. I grabbed his hands and squeezed them sympathetically. "You'll do fine, you have to be confident though, show the crowd you can handle them." I wrapped my arms around his waist and hugged him. The whistle went indicating it was time for Silent Rage to go on stage, I kissed Edward's cheek. "You'll do great, they'll love you, I promise."**

**Edward nodded and rubbed his cheek smiling. Jasper and Emmett came out the changing rooms, I hugged them and told them they'd be great. I stood at the edge of the stage so I could see them. Charlotte, Rian, Mikey, Lucy, Alice and Rosalie stood on either side of me waiting to see them to. **

**I watched as Edward picked up the microphone. Lots of whistles were headed towards the stage when they took in the boys appearances. "Hey guys, we're Silent Rage and we're pretty stoked to be here. This is our first song it's called Poppin' Champagne. **

**(All Time Low - Poppin' Champagne. Not the full song)**

_You've got me poppin' champagne _

_I'm at it again _

_Caught up in the moment _

_But not in the right way_

_I'm falling in between_

_Tearing up at the seams _

_We're just aiming to please _

_And aesthetics don't hurt one bit_

_So follow me down_

_Take this all the way_

_Anyway you want to_

_Why don't you say so_

_I think I'm caught in between _

_The nights and days fly by_

_When I'm lost on the streets_

_And my eyes, they despise you for who I am_

_Why don't you say so_

_Why don't you say so_

_You've got me thinking that_

_Lately I've been wishing _

_The television set would show me more_

_Than just a picture of the things I've grown to detest_

_I strip down my dignity_

_They can take all of me_

_But they won't ever take what I still believe_

_So follow me down_

_Take this all the way_

_Anyway you want to_

_Why don't you say so_

_I think I'm caught in between _

_The nights and days fly by_

_When I'm lost on the streets_

_And my eyes, they despise you for who I am_

_Why don't you say so_

_Why don't you say so_

_Give up and let go _

_I'm just a boy with a dream_

_And you can take one look_

_As I fall in between _

_With my eyes just as wide as my mouth can be_

_Why don't you say so_

_Why don't you say so_

I breathed a sigh of relief as it went okay. It seemed that their nervousness from earlier has disappeared. Mikey, Rian, Charlotte and Lucy walked away now that they knew it was going okay. Rosalie and Alice stood on each side of me. Alice whispered in my ear "You like my brother don't you?" I bit my lip and nodded. "I think he likes you to," she giggled. I could feel myself smiling.

The boys sang through their setlist of She Likes (Bittersweet Love), American Idiot, Take Off Your Colours and The Mortician's Daughter.

Throughout their time on stage the audience screamed and moshed to their songs. It looked like Emmett was about to burst with happiness. Jasper had a smile on his face as he played the guitar and Edward was practically glowing. "We want to thank you guys, it's been a great way to start the UK tour. We want to say a big thanks to our friends The Karma Killers for giving us the opportunity to be here. It's time for us to go now, look forward to The Karma Killers," Edward spoke through the mic, the audience were going wild.

They all walked off stage smiling and waving at the audience. As soon as they weren't off view of the crowd they ran up to us. Edward grabbed me by my waist and lifted me up in the air, I was giggling all the way. When he placed me back on the ground he lifted my face up so he could look into my eyes. "Thank you," he breathed into my face

An: Songs;

She Likes (Bittersweet Love) - Forever The Sickest Kids

American Idiot - Green Day

Take Off Your Colours - You Me At Six

The Mortician's Daughter - Black Veil Brides


	8. Chapter 8

I stared into his eyes. His he the biggest grin on his face. I could see his eyes looking at my lips longingly then back up to my eyes. I nodded, smiling. He tilted his head towards me and pressed his lips against mine. It was like a million sparks were going off around us. I smiled into our kiss as our lips were in synchronisation with each other. I wrapped my arms around his neck, running my hands through his hair. His hands had a death grips on my hips as if worrying about incase I pulled away.

He started walking forwards, pushing me backwards until we were against a wall. His hands roamed up and down my sides. I could hear Rosalie, Alice, Emmett and Jasper whistling in the background but nothing matters. "Wow, guys. Keep it PG." I heard Emmett say. Next thing I knew the kiss was broke as Emmett pulled Edward away. I giggled and looked down. "If we leave you guys alone, you'll still be ready to go on stage in a few minutes Bella. Won't you?" He asked. More like told. I nodded, looking at Edward the whole time. Rosalie grabbed Emmett and dragged him away. Alice winked at me then grabbed Jasper's hand and walked away with him. Jasper patted Edwards back on the way back and I heard him whisper something. It sounded like 'finally man'.

I looked back up at Edward. "Bella I-" Edward started. Rian, Mikey and Charlotte came along and started telling me I'd to be on stage.

I put my hand under Edwards chin, "I'm so sorry, we'll talk about this on the tour bus after the show." Edward nodded. Smiling sadly at me. I pressed my lips to his once more before walking over to the side of the stage. When I turned round to look at Edward again he was grinning at me.

Charlotte, Rian & Mikey ran on stage and took their positions while I stood at the side waiting for my entrance and putting lipgloss on. The music started and I walked on stage.

**(The All American Rejects - Gives You Hell. Not the full song)**

_I wake up every evening_

_With a big smile on my face_

_And it never feels out of place_

_And you're still probably working_

_At a 9 to 5 pace_

_I wonder how bad that tastes_

_When you see my face_

_I hope it gives you hell, I hope it gives you hell_

_When you walk my way_

_I hope it gives you hell, I hope it give you hell_

_Now where's your picket fence love_

_And where's that shiny car_

_Did it ever get you far?_

_You never seem so tense, love_

_Never seen you fall so hard_

_Do you know where you are?_

_Truth be told I miss you_

_Truth be told I'm lying_

_When you see my face_

_I hope it gives you hell, I hope it gives you hell_

_When you walk my way_

_I hope it gives you hell, I hope it gives you hell_

_If you find the man that's worth the damn and treats you well_

_Then he's a fool you're just as well, hope it gives you hell_

The crowd erupted into roar's of cheers. I looked to the side to see Edward still watching me, not having moved from the spot I last kissed him.

"Hey everyone. This is our first UK tour, infact it's our first time ever performing live here and we're off to a great start so keep it up." We sang Push, How You Love Me Now, Undercover Lover, Saving Grace (Take Two), Both Sides Of The Story, and Ocean Avenue. "You've been awesome tonight, London. Did you like our support act, Silent Rage?" More cheers came from the crowd. "Yeah, they're pretty hot aren't they?" Everyone was cheering now and I could see Edward smiling, wherever Jasper and Emmett were right now they'd probably be grinning to. "Okay, this is our last song of the night, it's a song I've been working on the past few days so it's not a single but we plan on getting it recorded. This is dedicated to all of you for coming out here and to Silent Rage for making this tour even better."

**(All Time Low - Time Bomb. Not the full song)**

_From the get-go I knew this was hard to hold_

_Like a clash the whole thing spun out of control_

_Oh, on a wire, we were dancing _

_Two kids, no consequences _

_Pull the trigger, without thinking_

_There's only one way down this road_

_It was like a time bomb set into motion_

_Destined to explode_

_And if I had to pull you out of the wreckage _

_You know I'm never gonna let you go_

_We're like a time bomb. Gonna use it, lets defuse it_

_Baby, we're like a time bomb, but I need it_

_wouldn't have it any other way_

_Well there's no way out so lets stay in_

_Have a storm that could just soak us to a end_

_Oh, resistance is useless. _

_Just two kids stupid and fearless_

_Like a bullet, shooting a lesson_

_Theres only one way down this road_

_It was like a time bomb set into motion. Destined to explode_

_And if I had to pull you out of the wreckage_

_You know I'm never gonna let you go._

…..

After the show we'd met about 70 fans afterward then left in the tour bus to travel to the next hotel we were staying at for tomorrow night's concert. It was time to talk with Edward now, he was sitting on my bunk bed in the tour bus waiting for me. As soon as I came off stage he was there, hugging me. I hoped he liked me as much as I liked in. The song time bomb was wrote not long after I'd met him. He was my inspiration.

I walked over to the bunk and sat next to Edward. Everyone else was down the front of the bus, playing cards. As soon as I sat down Edward had my hands in his. I looked up at him from under my eyelashes. "Bella. I've liked you since the moment I saw you, then when you spoke to me after the gig in Seattle I knew I liked you more than I should have but I tried to let it go but then over the past few weeks we've gotten close and I tried to deny it but I can't. Emmett, Jasper, Rian and Mikey already know, they realised as soon as we all met up for lunch a few days before we left for this tour. Bella, I love you, when we kissed, I was on cloud 9. If you don't feel the same-"

I cut him off with a kiss. "I love you to," I whispered into his ear. He pushed me back onto the bed and hovered over me planting kisses down my neck and back up to my mouth. I heard footsteps coming and I tried to nudge Edward but he wouldn't move.

"I THOUGHT I SAID KEEP IT PG. I'M SCARRED FOR LIFE NOW," Emmett yelled in a childish voice. I laughed and groaned at the same time as me and Edward sat up.

Songs by; Avril Lavigne - Push, Hey Monday - How You Love Me Now, Kids in Glass Houses - Undercover Lover, The Maine - Saving Grace (Take Two), We Are The In Crowd - Both Sides Of The Story, Yellowcard - Ocean Avenue


	9. Chapter 9

Our UK tour had gone great. Not only did they love The Karma Killers, they now love Silent Rage. We were all flying back to New York. Emmett, Jasper, Rose, Alice and eventually Edward were going back to Seattle in a week so they were spending time with their parent's and me before they left. Truth be told, when Edward leaves I don't know what I'll do. We'd become so close over the past few weeks I'll miss him so much.

…

Charlotte and Rian got in their own taxi and made their way over to their own apartment but not before saying goodbye to us all. Mikey and Lucy left not long after us. Jasper, Alice, Rosalie and Emmett all left to, telling us that they'd be round to see Esme and Carlisle tomorrow so they'd see us then. Edward flagged down a taxi to take us back to Esme and Carlisle's and my parents. My cell phone buzzed.

_To: Isabella_

_From: Mum_

_Hello Darling, your father surprised me with taking me a cruise around the world. I'm not sure when we'll be back, over a month anyways. I hope your not to lonely, phone us if you are and we'll come straight back home. Oh and I got some clothes for you at my last fashion show, they're to die for. Love you dear, xoxo._

She wouldn't come back home, mainly because I'd feel guilty about asking her but she knew that when she text me. I sighed at my phone and shoved it in my pocket. Edwards eyes followed my movements. "Your parent's are away again?" he asked. "I'm always next door, call me if you need me." I nodded and leaned into his shoulder.

The taxi pulled up outside Carlisle and Esme's house, Edward paid the taxi while I made a attempt to get the bags out the boot of the car, unsuccessfully I might add. Edward came round and carried all the bags with no problem. "Will we drop your bags in your house then we can go see Carlisle and Esme?"

"Sure." I opened the front door to my house and took my bags off Edward and sat them at the bottom of the stairs. I grabbed Edwards hand which was now free since he wasn't carrying two of my bags and one of his. "What if Carlisle and Esme don't accept us, Edward?" I asked

"Bella, don't even think like that. They both love you, probably more than me. They won't have a problem." Edward reassured me. He placed his hand on both my cheeks. "They. Love. You," he whispered into my face and gave me a peck on the lips. "Now lets go see them," he said as he unlocked the door and grabbed my hand again. Edward dumped his bag in the hallway then led me to the kitchen where Esme was probably cooking and Carlisle telling her about his day at work.

I took a deep breath as we walked into the kitchen. Esme and Carlisle looked up at our approach. Esme's eyes darted straight to our intertwined hands then back up to our faces. "I knew it," she laughed then came over and hugged us each.

"Esme, told me she thought that you would end up together. Edward you better treat her right." Carlisle said sternly as he hugged us..

"I wouldn't have it any other way, Carlisle," Edward spoke, looking into my eyes. I could feel a grin on my face and hear Esme saw aw in the background.

"Bella dear, would you like to stay for dinner? I'm trying out a new recipe." Esme said. I nodded and smiling in appreciation at her. Esme's food is always the best.

Edward led me to the living room and up to the huge piano. I sat on the small stool next to him. "You inspired this one," Edward said before he started playing beautiful music that could be a lullaby. I felt tears falls down my cheeks, silently as he played the song through. "It's called Bella's lullaby," he whispered before kissing my tears away.

"Thank you Edward, that was lovely," I whispered as I hugged him.

…

Edward walked me to my door. "Goodnight Bella," he whispered in my ear then kissed me. My hands sat on each of his shoulders and his were on my waist as he lifted me up off the ground. I smiled into the kiss. "Goodnight, I love you." Edward whispered as we broke apart.

"I love you to." I called as he walked away. I opened my door and what into my living room to see my cousin, John sat on the sofa holding his three year old daughter, Emma. "Hey guys, what're you's doing here?" I asked smiling as Emma ran over to me and hugged me.

"Bells, I need a favour." I looked up at him. "Could you take care of Emma tonight, I know its 9 o'clock and a bit late to ask but I've got a surprise planned for Lizze?" He asked desperately, Lizzie was Emma's mother and John's girlfriend.

"Sure, Emma why don't you get your toys out your bag to play with while I talk to you daddy." I asked her she nodded then hugged John and went over to her bag as me and John went outside to stand. "What's going on?" I asked John.

"I'm going to propose to Lizzie tonight, I've booked dinner reservations and everything. Do you think she'll say yes?" John asked worriedly.

I was so happy for him. "That's great John, of course she'll say yes. She loves you more than everything, you've been together since you were 14. You have a kid together. Can I see the ring?" I asked him excitedly.

He went into his pocket and pulled out a blue satin box and opened it up. The ring was beautiful, it had one huge diamond on with 5 smaller ones around it. "Lizzie will love it," I told him and hugged him. "Now go get her, I'll keep Emma tomorrow night as well if you want, I've still got some of her clothes?"

"Really? That'd be great. Oh, don't mention this to Emma, please." I nodded and hugged him again before he left. "Bye Bells, thanks for this, Love ya!" he shouted.

I smiled and laughed at him as he tripped up when he was running backwards. "Night John, love you to," I shouted back. I turned round to go back into my house when I saw Edward standing in his garden frozen as he stared between me and John's retreating figure. I immediately realized what he must've thought. "Edward, its not what you-"

"Save it, Bella." He replied and stormed off into his house. I put my head in my hands and went to go after him until I remembered Emma was in the house. I'd just have to deal with him tomorrow if he's around when I've got Emma.

I walked back into my house and sat on the floor and played with Emma's toys with her for a hour until I decided I'd better get her to sleep.

…

I was dressed in shorts and a black and white stripy top while Emma was in shorts and a flowery top. She wanted us to look as alike as possible. There is some resemblance between us anyway, me and John don't really look alike but even Lizzie thinks she looks a tad like me with her hair.

"Auntie Bella, can we play on the swings in the garden?" Emma asked sweetly. Even though I'm not really her aunt she still calls me aunt. I took her hand and led her outside and placed her in the swings. A while after I'd been pushing the swing she started talking. "Do you have a boyfriend?" she asked.

"It's complicated Em, he's Esme's son so if I see him today hopefully I'll get to introduce you to him," I told her.

"ESME!" She yelled out happily. "Bella, Esme's in the garden can we talk to her?"

"Sure sweetie." I lifted her out the swing and carried her over to Esme's fence. "Esme, can we come in please?" I asked her.

"Oh, I didn't see you there Bella, sure come on in. Hello there Emma," she said pleasantly. I placed Emma on the ground. "Emma, why don't you go look at the plants we planted last month when you were in?" Emma nodded and bounded down the garden. "Bella, I don't mean to meddle but has something happened between you and Edward, he said he had to run back into your house but he came back all moody and he's been sad since he woke up?" Esme asked putting her hand on my arm.

"John came over last night and asked if I could take care of Emma last night and tonight since he's proposing to Lizzie. When we were outside he showed me the ring since Emma doesn't know anything about it yet then I hugged him and when he walked away he shouted he loved me and I did the same then when I turned round Edward was there. He got the completely wrong idea and I tried to tell him but he wouldn't have it and just walked back into the house but I couldn't follow him since Emma was in. What if he doesn't believe me Esme? I love him so much." I confessed, worriedly.

"I've already forgave you Bella, I'm sorry for jumping to conclusions. Please forgive me." I heard Edwards voice. I turned round and ran straight up to him and hugged him. He laughed and lifted me up. "I could barely sleep last night, I was so stupid, Bells."

"It's fine Edward, you haven't met John before so you wouldn't have known. Would you like to meet Emma?" I asked him.

Esme walked back into the house, giving us privacy. That women really was like a mother to me.

I took Edwards hand and pulled him down the garden. "Emma, I've someone I want you to meet." I called to her. She ran up to me and waited till I picked her up. "Emma, remember when you asked if I have a boyfriend earlier, this is him. Edward, this is Emma. Emma, this is Edward," I said smiling.

"Hello Edward, would you like to see the flowers me and Esme planted last month?" She asked him excitedly.

"I'd love to," he told her. I placed Emma on the ground and we all walked back down to see the flowers.


	10. Chapter 10

The weeks me and Edward shared were great. We'd took our relationship to the next level, I trusted him more than I trusted anyone else and I knew I was doing the right thing for myself by sleeping with him.

The Karma Killers were set to record a new album within the next month. We'd each wrote more than 10 songs each and the album had to be about 15 songs so of course we'd have to cut down a lot of songs and pick the best ones and the catchy ones.

Edward and I were going out for dinner tonight, he wouldn't tell me where. I slipped on a black cocktail dress with a bow on it and done my make up, waiting anxiously for Edward.

…..

We were in a big house about half a hour away from where I lived. The back garden was lit with lamps all down it. We'd just ate the dinner Edward had made us himself. Every time I asked him where we were he'd simply say 'patience is a virtue' and I'd roll my eyes. "Edward, pretty please with cherrys on top tell me what we're doing here?" I begged him.

Edward sighed and looked into my eyes. "This is the house I've bought, I've been working on putting furniture in it the past few weeks and Esme helped decorate it. Bella, would you move in with me?" Edward asked anxiously.

I could feel my eyes widen and the grin slip onto my face as I nodded and hugged him. "Bella, I know our relationship has moved fast since we first met but I love you more than life itself. And if you say yes we can wait as long as you want. Will you marry me?" Edward asked as he slipped onto one knee and pulled out a diamond ring from his pocket.

I could feel my eyes widening as I looked at the ring and the tears form in my eyes. "Of course Edward, I love you," I exclaimed as he slipped the ring on my finger. I could feel the tears of happiness fall from my eyes as I kissed him. This, this was true love.

The End

**Sorry this chapter was so short and sorry to finish it so badly. I felt as if I wrecked this story some way along the lines and I couldn't figure out how to fix it so I thought I'd better end it. Thanks so much for all of you who have subscribed to this and everything. I thought I'd let you's know what I've started a new story called 'The Winding Road' I started it not to long ago and I've put the first two chapters up so if you could read and review that it'd be awesome. It's a vampire diaries/twilight crossover. Thanks again and sorry for ruining this story for any of you who actually liked it. **


End file.
